It Goes Like It Goes
by mamamu-yan
Summary: A series of Tama/Kyo centric drabbles and oneshots that I will upload overtime. Rating may change.
1. Ballroom Dancing

**Ballroom Dancing**

"One, two, three. One, two, three; Come on now, keep up the pace, Tamaki."

"Wait...hold on, I'm trying!"

His eyes tried to focus on their feet and the steps. Kyoya's seem to have a certain grace that never faltered with the beat or took a wrong direction. The younger gentleman's feet were so swift they were able to easily step around Tamaki's fumbling ones. The ones that seemed to trip over nothing while attempting to move in unison with his partners. Kyoya stayed calm throughout; gazing back and forth to their feet and Tamaki's disgruntled face without turning his head much. Tamaki, however, grew frustrated too fast and eventually cracked to the point where he stomped his feet like an upset child and turned his back to Kyoya, arms crossed.

"I can't do this! I can't...especially with you. I want a new partner!"

The waltz song that was echoing throughout the music room came to an abrupt halt when Honey rushed to press the stop button on the portable stereo player. Kyoya paused and rolled up the sleeves of his buttoned down uniform shirt and kept his hands on his hips. "And why is that?"

The blonde flashed his bespectacled friend an angry yet laughable pout from over his tensed shoulder. "...You look at me funny! It makes me feel as if you're judging me!"

"I did no more than merely glanced at you."

"Exactly! You're judging me, I know it! So what if I'm not good at this waltz..."

He suddenly pointed an accusing finger at the small music device sitting on top of the tea table not too far away from them. "I can hardly hear the music, anyway! That commoner device barely works!"

"Excuse me?" Haruhi glared across the room at the bickering King from her spot on the couch. "It's not my fault this stupid music room doesn't have a single stereo system."

Kyoya sighed and took a peek at his wrist watch, resuming his impatient stance with his hands on his hips. "We're wasting valuable instructing time."

"Okay, alright!" Tamaki wagged his head back in forth to wake himself up and stood in front of Kyoya again, a new serious look of determination plastered on his face. "I can do this!"

Kyoya took Tamaki's right hand in his left hand and squeezed it tight for reassurance and rested his right hand on Tamaki's waist.

"Follow my lead now...one, two, three."

Honey pressed the play button and smiled as the two kings resumed their waltz that started out cautious and stiff but loosened up as Kyoya glided across the room with Tamaki pressed up against him. Tamaki's features lit up in the realization that he was doing it correctly; his feet were in line with Kyoya's and they were moving together in perfect harmony. Laughing, Tamaki threw an excited grin towards the first year and the third year sitting next to each other on the loveseat and turned his attention back to his partner-but made the mistake of looking at Kyoya, who was watching him intently over the rims of his glasses, judging.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME! "


	2. Bless You

**Bless You**

Tamaki listened to Kyoya type away at his keyboard; the light of the screen gave a glare in his friend's glasses, causing his eyes to be blocked out, however Tamaki could tell by the way Kyoya's eyebrows knitted together and his pursed lips how deep in thought he appeared to be in. Whatever he was working on now seemed to be stressful enough to show on his face.

"Kyoya, what was it that first attracted you to me?" Tamaki sat with his head propped up by the palm of his hand as he observed his friend's face.

"Well you're very polite." **(1) **Kyoya's fingers never took a break to answer the question. IT was obvious Kyoya's mind was too focused on his laptop screen than his pouting King who sat across from him. "Yeah, right. I know you're not listening 'cause that's not true!"

The raven haired man finally stopped and sighed, massaging his temples. "Tamaki, please, this 10 page report is due tomorrow and I won't have time to finish it tonight so could you-"

Kyoya stopped mid sentence as his nose twitched and his eyes grew wide and alert. Tamaki blinked and noticed the change in Kyoya's face and quickly realized what was going to happen.

"DON'T WORRY, KYOYA!" The blonde fumbled for the handkerchief in his breast pocket as Kyoya brought his hands to face as an instant reflex to the sudden force taking over him and-

"AH-CHOO!"

Plop.

Tamaki froze and his lips twitched. While Kyoya manged to cover his mouth in time with both hands perfectly clapped together, he had no time to think or process how his glasses were able to slide off his nose and fall onto the keyboard in front of him as his head flew back due to the impact of the sneeze.

Tamaki watched it all happened, and laughed. He laughed so hard he nearly fell off his chair as Kyoya awkwardly snatched the handkerchief his hysterical blonde friend had left for him on the table.

Kyoya was stiff for a few second while causally wiping his nose but couldn't help himself but crack a smile at the image of himself, and the sight of Tamaki loving the reaction just as much. Tamaki was able to compose himself and wipe the tears from his eyes to notice a chuckle coming from a Kyoya who placed his eyeglasses back on his face, nose now stuffed up.

"Shut up, Tamaki."

**(1) Kudos to anyone who can get this rare movie reference! C8**


End file.
